Prohibida
by Sumine-chan
Summary: No solo estaba mal, ella estaba prohibida.
1. Prohibida

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son míos, la historia si :)

**Nota de la autora:**

Un pequeño drabble para pagar por mi demora en la historia de "Familia" de momento lo dejaré como terminado pero, ¿quien sabe? igual y lo continúo después. :) espero que les guste.

**Prohibida**

Esto definitivamente estaba mal. No, era peor que algo malo; era _enfermo._

Se aferró con fuerza al barandal del balcón mientras la miraba nuevamente: Su cabello negro azabache estaba flotando con el viento detrás de ella, su mano, con los dedos finos y la blanca piel, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras sonreía abiertamente por algún comentario que hubiera hecho el joven frente a ella.

¡Por Dios! Como quisiera ser él quien estuviera haciéndola reír de esa forma. Tomar su frágil y esbelta figura entre sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir. Ahogárse en su aroma y sentir cada centímetro de su inmaculada piel de muñeca de porcelana. Cubrirla de besos y protegerla de todo y de todos.

Que fuera suya.

Su bestia interior gruñó en complicidad con sus pensamientos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente mal que la situación se tornaba. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y se obligó a dejar de verla. Separó a regañadientes sus manos del barandal y dio la vuelta para internarse en la casa

–Si tanto la quieres, tómala–

Levantó la mirada del suelo para observar los ojos ambarinos de su hijo mayor. Recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con su traje de etiqueta negro y su cabello plateado agarrado en una coleta detrás de él.

–No digas estupideces, Sesshomaru– fue todo lo que le respondió. Lo pasó de largo para dirigirse a su estudio: algo de trabajo la sacaría de su mente, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

–Entonces haz algo con tu aura mortal, puedo sentirla desde el primer piso–

Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras le mostraba los colmillos a su cachorro. A pesar de haber llegado a la edad adulta a su hijo aún le hacía falta aprender de las emociones. Lo decía como si fuera algo tan fácil.

Se encerró en su estudio y se dedicó a revisar los contratos de la compañía. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, eso sería lo mejor. No solo porque era humana y una niña, si no porque era la prometida de su hijo.

No solo estaba mal, ella estaba _prohibida. _


	2. Encuentros

**Nota: **Así que ... decido que esto es un fic jojojo bueno... mas o menos son pequeños drabbles de ellos que probablemente estén ligados entre sí xD La cosa va así: en sus comentarios me dejan una palabra y con ella escribiré el siguiente drabble. Solo tomaré las primeras 3 de cada capítulo porque si no me lleno de drabbles jajajaja :) espero que cooperen n.n

**Encuentros**

Aun recordaba firmemente el primer encuentro.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, buscándo a su hijo. Acababan de tener una pelea estúpida sobre la pareja del cachorro. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los humanos, pero conocía perfectamente el destino de un youkai —o de un hanyou— que se enamoraba de un humano: soledad.

Había tantas hembras de buenas familias encantadas de contraer nupcias con sus hijos y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a aceptar las ofertas: su hijo mayor estaba absolutamente nada interesado en las mujeres y su hijo menor estaba irrefutablemente enamorado de una humana. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Ah, pero si podían ¿verdad?

Abrió la puerta del local con demasiada fuerza, demasiado rápido y no pudo detenerla antes de que se estampara en la cara de la joven. Era bonita, pero bastante normal; ninguna belleza especial que ver ahí, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

Nadie, jamás, le había dicho semejantes palabrotas antes. Algunas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía, pero por la cara de la niña frente a él, no podían ser elogios. Estuvo a punto de ponerla en su lugar, cuando su bestia interior rugió deleitada.

La sangre que emanaba de la nariz de la chica le provocaba pensamientos nada caballerosos. Quería probarla, sentirla correr por su garganta y verla escurrir entre sus garras. Probablemente no lo disimuló bien: la chica rápidamente recogió sus cosas y tapándose torpemente la nariz salió corriendo de la pastelería.

Se le quedó viendo mientras corría por la calle hasta perderse con la gente. El aroma enigmático de su sangre aún permanecía en su sistema. Semejante estupidez que reaccionara así con su edad. Regresó a la mansión pensando si quizá habría olfateado otra cosa en el aire mezclado con la sangre.

Para cuando se instaló en su oficina, tuvo el sentimiento de haber dejado que algo se le escapara de las manos. Ah, claro: habia olvidado buscar a su hijo.


End file.
